The Dueling Knight
by Shakalos123
Summary: three spirits from the iconic Yugioh world enter the world of remnant to stop the goddess of darkness plauging the land, however, they came across 3 major problems: one, they're stuck as spirits and the only one that can use their powers is Jaune Arc. two, their friends were sealed in their decks and scattered across the Nexus of this world. three, Jaune's friends want to help too.
1. Chapter 1

**A rare RWBY X Yugioh crossover has appeared.**

 **This chapter will mostly consist of Jaune's three decks which consists of three things, a stall/burn, a full on stall, and a series triad (yugioh, vrains, and zexal combined). This will result in the prologue after the decks, and how it's going to be implemented. Ps, i've only used the first two, the triad deck is the only one i haven't used, so the list might not actually work.**

 **Same as the others, my five OCs (Jet, Sebastian, Kamui, Rose, and Dahlia) will be in this and they'll have decks too, but unlike other fics, it's going to be better than cringed card duels usually found in yugioh fics. and before you ask, they're the ONLY ones on Remnant with the cards (for now), so they don't have to worry about the 40-60 card limit.**

 **Also, because I have a bit of a perversion (who the hell DOESN'T?!), there will be some harem elements and a swig of lemony goodness here or there, and I MIGHT consider it with yugioh monsters later. Without further ado, prologue time!**

* * *

Jaune Arc's decks

deck 1: stall burn (mostly created by a guy named zombiebound, with some tweaks by me, give him at least most of the credit to him.)

 **Main Deck:**

2 Bowganian

3 Dark Room of Nightmare

3 Des Koala

1 Des Wombat

2 Lava Golem

1 Marshmallon

2 Nightmare's Steelcage

3 Princess of Tsurugi

3 Stealth Bird

2 Trickstar each (Candina, Narkiss, Lycorissica, and Lilybell)

1 Marshmallon

3 Book of Eclipse

2 Dark Snake Syndrome

2 Gold Sarcophagus

1 Level Limit - Area B

1 Messenger of Peace

1 Necrovalley

2 Pot of Duality

2 Wave-Motion Cannon

2 Nightmare's steelcage

2 Dark room of Nightmare

2 Trickstar Lightstage

1 Area limit- Area B

1 Gravity Bind

2 Magic Cylinder

2 Scrap-Iron Scarecrow

1 Astral Barrier

1 Spirit Barrier

2 Trickstar Reincarnation

 **Sideboard:**

2 Chaos Trap Hole

2 D.D. Crow

3 Foolish Return

3 Leeching the Light

3 Puppet Plant

2 Success Probability 0%

 **Extra Deck:**

3 Grenosaurus

2 Number 17: Leviathan Dragon

1 Trickstar each (Bloody Mary, Holly Angel, and Black Catbat)

1 Submersible Carrier Aero Shark

* * *

deck 2: stall shield (this goes to the Max card limit designed for drawing out long battles)

 **Main deck:**

2 magician's valkyria

2 lava golem

3 marshmacaron

1 marshmallon

2 swift scarecrow

2 battle fader

2 zero gardna

2 solar flare dragon

1 cyber valley

3 nimble momonga

1 Blue eyes White Dragon

1 Stinging swordsman

1 Blue eyes chaos MAX dragon

1 exodia the forbidden one

1 right leg/arm of the forbidden one

1 left leg/arm of the forbidden one

1 one day of peace

1 dark hole

1 swords of revealing light

1 Gold sarcophagus

1 Final countdown

1 pot of duality

1 book of moon

1 de-spell

1 shard of greed

1 united we stand

1 the dark door

1 messenger of peace

1 supply squad

1 chaos form

2 wave motion cannon

1 defense draw

1 spirit barrier

1 Astral barrier

1 white hole

2 threatening roar

1 draining shield

1 scrap iron scarecrow

1 mirror force

1 hope for escape

1 self destruct button

1 fiendish chain

1 bottomless trap hole

1 solemn wishes

1 torrential tribute

1 fiendish chain

 **Extra deck:**

1 baby tiragon

1 Number 39: utopia

2 Number 20: giga brilliant

2 number 19: leviathan dragon

* * *

deck 3: series triad ( i decided to have Yugi's, Yuma's and Yusaku's (the vrains protagonist) cards. 20 cards each)

 **Main deck:**

{1 exodia puzzle (exodia the forbidden one, and all four of his limbs)

1 kuriboh

1 dark magician

1 dark magician girl

1 silent magician Lv. 4

1 Silent magician L. 8

1 Silent magician} yugi

{1 gagaga magician

1 gagaga girl

1 goblinbergh

1 zubaba knight

1 stinging swordsman

1 gogogo golem

1 gagaga guardian

1 acorno

1 pinecono

1 gagaga clerk} yuma

{2 Bitron

1 draconnet

1 dotscrapper

1 backup secretary

1 cyberse wizard

1 cyberse gadget

1 capacitor stalker

1 balancer lord

1 stack reviver} yusaku

{1 cybersal cyclone

1 cyberse annihilation

1 cynet backdoor

1 cyberse cache

1 security block} yusaku

{1 bound wand

1 Xyz double rack

1 double or nothing

1 Xyz revival

1 gagagadraw} yuma

{1 swords of revealing light

1 magical hats

1 monster reborn

1 black luster ritual

1 dark hole} yugi

{1 mirror force

1 white hole

1 astral barrier

1 spirit barrier} yugi

{1 cyberse beacon

1 cyberse shatter

1 recoded alive

1 doppler phase coating

1 link restart} yusaku

{1 battle break

1 half guard

1 impenetrable attack

1 overlay buster

1 rivals unite} yuma

 **Extra deck:**

1 number 39: utopia

1 heroic champion excalibur

1 number C39: utopia ray

1 number C39: utopia ray victory

1 number 92: heart-earth

1 baby tiragon

1 number 39: utopia roots

1 ebon high magician

1 encode talker

1 decode talker

1 honeybot

1 binary sorceress

1 powercode talker

1 excode talker

1 Slifer the sky dragon (i know he's not an extra deck monster, but goddammit it's my story)

* * *

(10 years ago, Arc resident household. party: Jaune)

we start our story in the Arc manor, a bright, peaceful day in the life of the 7 year old Jaune Arc, one day, he found a mysterious hidden room in the attic whilst searching for his friends scattered around in a game. looking around, he found a room filled to the brim with boxes, collected dust-bunnies and cobwebs. shrugging, jaune was just about to leave but a peculiar object caught his eye.

walking towards the small object, he found that it was a small box, easily the size of his pocket. opening the case, he found a deck of cards, the back of the cards were brown with a black vortex like oval within. intrigued by the cards he pocketed the box away and continued on with his day, not noticing the three colored orbs phase into the box.

coincidentally, it was almost time for lunch, and Jaune decided that he needed to refuel before continuing on with his search. looking around the kitchen, he found two of the people he needed to find (Sebastian and Dahlia) trying to get the cookies.

"ah HAH! I found you!" Jaune yelled.

"uh oh." Dahlia answered, grabbing the cookie jar at long last.

"RUN FOR IT!" Sebastian screamed, carrying Dahlia, who was still clutching the jar, and ran out the room.

"Get back here!" Jaune yelled, deep in pursuit. not noticing the three orbs taking humanoid shapes behind him.

* * *

Late at night, Jaune wasted no time getting to his bed, ready for slumber until the next morning. he closed his eyes and sighed before letting sleep overtake him. that was when the three humanoid beings phased in through his head and we start out within his dreamscape.

opening his eyes, the first thing Jaune noticed was that he was in a white void, everything around him was a blindingly white color and there seemed to be no end in sight. the only thing there that wasn't white was a black table with four chairs, three of them were occupied by three males.

the first male on the right wore a black linen shirt under a black long sleeved jacket and several pieces of wrist-chains, along with a pair of leather pants. his hair was long blond and crooked, pointy locks for his fringe with a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges, matching his violet shaded irises. a pyramid like charm adorned around his neck by chains.

the second male in the middle wears a red vest with a white hood and a purple sleeveless shirt with a green "D" symbol, standing for "Duel". he also wore white pants with designs of three orange moon crescents attached to one another with yellow outlines at the bottom, a white brown-stripe belt, and black with blue streaks shoes with white straps. his red eyes matched a little with his black and red spiked hair that points out and upward. much like the first male, he wore a small pendant in the shape of a key.

the third male on the right wore a slate-colored jacket with light blue trim over a white dress shirt with a blue tie and a pair of black pants and black and white shoes. he had green eyes and dark blue hair that spikes outward in the back and contains light blue bangs with pink accents.

confused, jaune slowly seated himself on the last chair. as soon as he did, the first male spoke.

"greetings Jaune Arc." he said, startling the young boy. the other two rolled their eyes (one playful, and the other one annoyed) the second male spoke up next.

"i'll introduce you to all of us; I'm Yuma, the guy on the right of me is Yugi, and the grump to my left is Yusaku." Yuma greeted.

"i still don't see how giving our power to a _kid_ makes sense..." Yusaku moaned.

"quiet you." Yuma deadpanned.

"anyway, we have gathered here with you today because we need your help." Yugi finished.

"my...help?" was all jaune could say as he looked at the three in confusion.

"yup! please pay attention, this is gonna sound weird." Yuma warned.

"when our group made their way to this world, we were scattered by an unknown evil force. the result was that we were all scattered into groups. fortunately, the force didn't recognize us, and as of this moment, oblivious to our power." Yugi started.

"we did some snooping around and we found our this evil force had a name." Yuma continued.

"Grimm?" Jaune interrupted.

"Salem."

"oh..."

"Like Yugi said, she doesn't know us nor of our power, so if possible we can counter her completely without worrying about her fighting back."

"this however leads to our predicaments." Yusaku stated. "our friends are scattered and sealed within their decks. and to make things worse, we don't really have physical bodies, so we're stuck here as spirits."

"that's where you come in." Yugi added.

"m-me? how?"

"you have the special determination that's required to unleash our full potential, this is how we're having this talk right now. we need you to be our body, and we'll be your guides."

"First we need more decks, if we find our friends then there's nothing that Salem can't handle! you even have our decks, well some of each technically, but it'll do for now." Yuma cheered.

"come on guys, if you seriously think that a _7_ _year old_ can-" Yusaku started.

"i'll do it!"

"save th- WHAT!?"

"If you're friends are in trouble, then i'll help you guys out, and If this Salem is anything like Grimm, then she needs to go down." Jaune declared.

"... you really are the perfect one for this." Yugi nodded.

" ***sigh*** fine. but if you're being my deck user, then you're gonna get one hell of a training course. I'm not having a **kid** embarrass my deck." Yusaku relented.

"Aw Yeah! this is gonna be fun!"

"we'll discuss about the gifts and training later, right now we must rest, so wake up." Yugi finished.

"wait what?" Jaune asked.

"WAKE UP!"

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Rose, his twin sister, screamed in his ear. startling the boy off of his bed.

"what the heck sis!" Jaune yelped. looking up at his sister and friends in the same room.

"something felt off... but i couldn't really tell what. all i know was that it came from Jaune." Kamui, the mini fox faunas said.

"what? what do you-" Jaune started before glowing a bright light revealing Yugi, in an astral like form, behind him.

turning around, Jaune found Yugi with sixteen cards floating around him.

 _"greetings Jaune."_ Yugi said.

"oh man you guys weren't figments of my mind after all..." Jaune said, confused and awed at the same time.

 _"i just came to show you our first gift. this took less time than needed because we were prepared to give you this from the start, but the rest needs a bit of time to finish."_

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Rose yelled, the others readying themselves for a fight.

 _"calm yourselves, i can explain everything."_

(2 minutes later)

 _"and that's why we need his help."_ Yugi finished.

"wow... that's messed up..." Jet said.

 _"now then, your first gift."_ Yugi announced, showing the 16 cards to Jaune. Eight of them were red, and the other eight were white, each had a rose symbol on one side.

 _"these are the Rose cards. they carry a slightly weaker variant of our power. with these, others can duel just like you can, but be warned, these are the only ones in existence, so choose wisely."_

"alright... so guys," Jaune started. "which on do you want; Red or White?"

"White." Rose, Jet, and Dahlia agreed.

"Red." Sebastian and Kamui said.

"and i'll take red as well." Jaune said, handing each of them their respective card.

 _"actually Jaune, you don't require a rose card, you have the three of us."_ Yuma said, now starting to form next to Yugi.

 _"that means we need to gather some cards to make their decks too..."_ Yusaku added, leaning against the wall, the same state as Yugi and Yuma.

"there are two more of you?" Sebastian asked.

 _"yep! the name's Yuma, and this Guy is-"_

 _"Stop dragging me into the conversation!"_

 _"well then, introduce yourself!"_

"... ***sigh*** _it's Yusaku."_

 _"back to the matter at hand..._ " Yugi glared at the other two.

 _"Yusaku is right, if you all will be receiving Rose cards, then you all will need decks of your own to defend them. however, we only have one deck at the moment, so the best course of action would be to collect the decks of our scattered comrades."_

 _"just like with Yugi, i've got a gift for you too! it's called the Dueling Nexus. it's a world that you can go through with this key. this is where our friends are located, but the places themselves were altered by this world's physical plane."_

Yuma handed Jaune a golden key shaped like a card attached to a string. Yusaku sighed again, and handed Jaune a flash drive.

 _"this is my gift to you all. it's called a vrains chip." He said. "this will alter your appearance in the nexus. and with the right tech, even in this world as well. the last thing we need are assailants because of painting a target on us with your faces."_

 _"this is your last chance to back down... will you accept our mission?"_

"..."

"..."

"yes. if what you say is true, then the world won't be at peace with this Salem woman ruining everything. and like i said before, i want to help your friends." Jaune answered.

"Alright guys, let's get to work!" Jaune cheered, the others followed suit, ready for the new adventure lying ahead.

* * *

 **HOLY FUCK!**

 **I'm finished with the prologue! (cue victory fanfare)**

 **if you're wondering why it's taking so long to update my stories, besides work and college, I'm stuck with writer's block and multiple stories, so... yeah.**

 **Next chapter is Season 1, Ep 1 of RWBY, and that's when we'll see two more decks. so...**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dueling knight 2!**

 **What? You thought that I'd just leave this alone? Nope! We're doing this too!**

 **Not much to say here except that this is a major time skip to when the groups (RWBY, JNPR, and SARS) start to form at the forest, and the past will be mentioned in the future chapters as flashbacks.**

 **The next two decks listed here will be the next two triad decks for Sebastian (Joey, Yuya, and Kite) and Jet (Kaiba, Yusei, and surprisingly, Revolver) If you're confused by how I'm balancing this out, then here's my format: 10 monsters from each character in the deck, five traps, and five spells also. some will have more than the listed amount, but that will be balanced out in due time.**

 **also, I plan on redoing Jaune's three decks next chapter, since I have a better idea.**

 **I'll post the other two decks for Rose and Witch (Dahlia and Kamui) at the end of the chapter.**

 **No I won't give anyone else decks for now, this is exclusive to the five (six?) of them at this point of the story, But remember, there's still about 11 rose cards left, so keep a close eye on them at the side.**

 **I don't own RWBY, nor Yugioh.**

* * *

series triad 2: Sebastian's Deck (Joey, Yuya, and Kite)

Main deck:

time wizard

baby dragon

alligator sword

swordsman of landstar

jinzo

red eyes black dragon

panther warrior

gearfried the iron knight

sasuke samurai

black stone of legend

odd eyes pendulum dragon

odd eyes saber dragon

odd eyes lancer dragon

performapal helprincess

xiangsheng magician

scales magician

stargazer magician

timegazer magician

performapal odd eyes synchron

performapal pendulum sorcerer

photon leo

photon crusher

photon cerberus

photon galaxy eyes photon dragon

photon thrasher

photon caesar

photon lizard

galaxy knight

galaxy wizard

kuriphoton

graceful dice

heart of the underdog

polymerization

scapegoat

legendary sword

pot of greed

hippo carnival

scale up

pendulum card burst

challenge stairs

smile world

book of moon

accelight

monster reborn

photon sanctuary

mystical space typhoon

skull dice

red eyes spirit

magic jammer

mirror force

ring of destruction

twin big shields

smile potion

performapal signal

performing pal's counterstrike

cross damage

call of the haunted

torriential tribute

bottomless trap hole

Extra deck:

alligator sword dragon

thousand dragon

odd eyes raging dragon

odd eyes rebellion dragon

odd eyes wing dragon

dark requiem Xyz dragon

neo galaxy eyes photon dragon

number 87: queen of the night

* * *

series triad 3: Jet's deck (Kaiba, Yusei, Revolver)

Main deck:

blue eyes white dragon X3

kaiba man

maiden with the eyes of blue

swordstalker

blade knight

luster dragon

cyber jar

spear dragon

sonic chick

speed warrior

junk synchron

nitro synchron

shield warrior

turret warrior

tri horned dragon

level eater

tuning supporter

healing wave generator

Anesthrokket Dragon

autorokket dragon

cracking dragon

defrag dragon

background dragon

linkbelt wall dragon

magnarokket dragon

sniffer dragon

gateway dragon

draconnet

de-fusion

monster reborn

negate dragon

chaos form

the flute of summoning dragon

advance draw

tuning

battle waltz

junk barrage

synchro boost

dragonoid generator

marker change

squib draw

quick launch

fire prison

last turn

dragon's rage

crush card virus

soul demolition

ring of destruction

defense draw

spirit force

synchro barrier

synchro ring

stardust flash

starlight road

graceful revival

borrel cooling

red reboot

remote rebirth

Extra deck:

blue eyes ultimate dragon

blue eyes chaos MAX dragon

azure eyes silver dragon

blue eyes spirit dragon

junk warrior

nitro warrior

road warrior

stardust dragon

junk gardna

borreload dragon

twin triangle dragon

three burst blast dragon

topologic bomber dragon

topologic trisbaena

* * *

Emerald forest (party: RWBY, JNPR, and SARS)

"alright, Is that everyone?" Jaune asked doing a body count.

"yup, i think we're the last ones left." Sebastian said, holding two bishop pieces.

"so... what now?" Ruby asked.

"well i guess we should... LOOK OUT!" Jet shouted dodging a giant black feather aimed at his spot seconds ago.

looking up, the group of twelve gazed in slight horror at the sight before them.

"who the hell sent **two** Nevermores on us!?" Yang yelled. not noticing the bashful look on Ruby's face as she slowly backed away a bit.

"well, at least it couldn't get any worse, right?" Nora asked/pleaded.

"um... about that..." Jaune stammered weakly, then a trio of Roars echoed through the forest. turning around, the group now had to deal with 3 Deathstalkers...

3 Pissed off Deathstalkers. that looked like they tanked an explosion to their faces.

"WHY!?" Rose screeched smacking Jaune on the head.

"I accidentally blew up the place they were in!"

 _"yeah, using Decode's attack to blow up the cave was accidental." _Yusaku snarked.

"Let's just get out of here!" Jet said, Pushing witch past the group, the others not long after him. however, one of the 12 weren't following the others. looking back, Jet did a double take on what he was seeing.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TOWARDS THEM!" Jet screamed as Ruby ran towards the deathstalkers, Scythe in hand.

"Dammit! Bass protect her!" Jaune shouted, turning and chased after the red hooded reaper.

"Hippo carnival! Scapegoat!" Sebastian shouted, tossing away two cards, which exploded in balls of light. the light spheres, then split apart and formed four sheep like rams and three tiny hippos wearing circus clothes.

the rest of the group, minus a few, looked on in confusion at the current events, until Sebastian gave his orders.

"make sure Jaune and Red don't get slaughtered!" he said, recieving nods for an answer the seven tokens blasted forward, intercepting the incoming attacks form the Nevermore's feathers and Deathstalker's stingers.

"well that didn't go as planned." Sebastian deadpanned, catching the two cards and shuffled them back in his deck.

"Doesn't matter, I've got Ruby! Let's get out of here!" Jaune shouted, dragging ruby by the hood back to the group.

"Hey! let me go!" she choked.

"just Run!" Jaune shoved Ruby away just in time... to avoid getting hit with him via Deathstalker claw.

"Jaune!" Rose shouted at the downed knight.

"I'm Okay." Jaune said, staggering to his feet to keep running.

"How did-" Weiss started to question, but was cut off before she finished.

"we'll talk if we live through this, everyone scatter!" Jaune announced, the twelve splitting off into three teams. each of the three deathstalkers followed one team, and the nevermores circled around two.

* * *

(team one: (RWBY)...)

"what just happened!?" Ruby yelled, dodging the dark feathers aimed for her skull.

"I don't know!? what were those things?" Weiss screamed.

"why do they have cards? what they're gonna beat the in a game of poker?" Yang added.

"Now is NOT the time for some silly banter!"

"At least you weren't practically choking on your own clothing!" Ruby yelled back.

"Will all of you keep quiet!? i hear something..." Blake snapped, silencing all three of them. with the newfound silence, a blast of energy filled the air. turning around to where the sound originated, the four girls went slack jawed at the half charred, half nonexistent corpse of a deathstalker, smoke hiding the assaulter behind the dead Grimm.

when the smoke settled, it revealed to be a light skinned, violet haired man, wearing a dark purple robe and hat, with a dark rod on hand. the rod itself was also smoking, signifying its use.

"are you alright?" the man said. receiving four nods, he nodded himself and turned to leave. "then I shall leave the death bird to you lot; you all seem capable of that much."

"death bird?" Ruby asked, then yelped as a giant black feather nearly pierced her.

"that." the male pointed above them to the giant nevermore circling around the area.

"ooooh right. the Nevermore."

"then I will be off." the mage announced before walking off.

"Wait! what's your name?!"

"I go by... Dark Magician."

* * *

(team two: (JNPR)...)

"dammit. this isn't how it was suppose to go down." Jaune thought, running along side Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora. a half singed death stalker chasing behind them.

 _"I told you blowing it up was a bad idea."_ Yusaku droned, a smug look on his face.

 _"don't rub it in."_ Yugi retorted.

 _"what's the plan J!?"_ Yuma added.

"I've already sent Dark Magican out to the girls, and I need time to draw something to-"

"Jaune who are you talking to!?" Pyrrha half screeched, dodging a broken tree trunk the deathstalker threw.

"I have an Idea, but I need time to do it! Ren I need cover fire, Nora get to high ground, Pyrrha, you're with me!"

"right!" all three said. Ren started spreading ballistic hell upon the already pissed off death scorpion, which promptly changed targets to the new person shooting at it. Nora meanwhile was halfway up a tree, climbing to the top and jumping to a ruined pillar near it. Jaune and Pyrrha hid behind another ruined pillar near the rest of the group.

"I hope I get at least something that'll help..." reaching towards his side, Pyrrha noticed that Jaune pulled out a card from a deck-box attached to his belt.

"A CARD!? jaune this isn't time for games!" she yelled. jaune however had a grin on his face, for in his hands was none other than...

 _"Aw hell yeah!"_ Yuma cheered.

 _"and Decode's also in there..."_ Yuzaku said.

 _"the tides have turned in our favor. Jaune, lead us to victory!"_ yugi roared.

"Monster Reborn! Arise Decode Talker!" Jaune screamed, raising the card to the sky, which promptly disappeared. suddenly, a black glyph appeared in front of Jaune. and from the circle, rose a giant being of Black and purple adorning Gold and Blue armor. the knight easily towering over Jaune by 2 feet.

needless to say, Pyrrha went from angry to terrified in an instant.

"j-jaune What Is that?" she stuttered slightly intimidated by the giant before them. Jaune just smirked.

"our ticket out of this! Decode! Dark Magician! Attack the Deathstalker! Pyrrha when they attack, throw your shield at it's stinger! I'll help ren with the distraction!" Jaune ordered, Running towards ren whilst chucking a stone he picked up at the Deathstalker.

"Dark Magician?" pyrrha asked. jumping at the finger poking her shoulder.

"me." Dark Magician said, his rod gaining dark energy, cackling with purple lightning.

"we'll aim for the body and legs to stun it, you follow the lord's orders." Decode boomed in a deep voice, drawing his photon sword.

together, both dark monsters rushed forward, pyrrha not too far behind them.

* * *

(team 3:(SARS)...)

meanwhile, before Jaune summoned Decode Talker, Sebastian, Jet, Rose, and Witch managed to kill the deathstalker, now they were resting/hiding from the second nevermore. exhausted, With glowed into a silhouette of rainbow colors, Witch split apart, revealing two figures. both appeared to be little girls, one a 12 year old girl, and the other being a 12 year old fox faunus.

"Is it over yet?" the first little girl said, gasping for air.

"almost sis, we'll take care of this deformed turkey!" Sebastian said, drawing a few cards from his deck-box attached to his coat

"Kamui, can you sense the others?" Jet said, pulling out a few cards as well.

"Jaune's with a few people somewhere north from us, and the four girls are not too far west of here."

"okay, you three sit back, we'll handle the nevermore."

"Stargazer! Timegazer! swing your pendulums and open the gate!" Sebastian chanted, two crystals appearing beside him. a third crystal swung between the two and five circles appeared. above the group.

"Come forth odd-eyes Pendulum dragon! and you too Red-eyes Black Dragon!"

"enter the gate and emerge for carnage" Jet added, tossing his cards into the last three glyphs.

"arise Blue eyes white dragon! Speed warrior! Junk synchron!"

emerging from the five circles, came a giant red dragon with red and green eyes, a full on black dragon with eyes of crimson, a small orange robot, a silver lankier robot, and a white dragon with eyes of blue.

"combine and conquer, Synchro Summon! Junk Warrior arise!", the orange and silver robots combined to form a towering Blue and white mech.

"we'll go find the other teams. if we're lucky, then they might've found the exit!" Rose shouted at the two males, who mounted on Red-eyes and Blue-eyes.

"okay!" Sebastian yelled back.

"you ready for a sky fight?" Jet asked, drawing own his skull themed blade.

"loser buys dinner!" Sebastian roared, pulling out a dark skull scythe.

"you're on!"

* * *

After Team 2 (JNPR) literally Nailed the deathstalker to death, Sebastian and Jet shot the second nevermore out of the sky, and Team 1 (RWBY) somehow decapitated the first bird whilst finding the exit, all three teams-worth of people lined up with the rest of the students. Ozpin was quickly announceing the future teams, but most of the group barely took notice. It wasn't until they were called when they paid attention again.

"Sebastian Kaiser, Jet Susanoo, Rose Arc, and Witch Redwood. by acquiring the black Bishop pieces, you are now know as team SARS (stars), led by... Sebastian Kaiser."

"...me?" Sebastian half yelped.

"congrats Bass." Rose cheered.

"He has to be joking... right?"

"Nope. You're stuck with us now _Leader_." Jet mocked halfheartedly.

"Yay! My bro's gonna make the best leader ever!" Witch cheered, joining rose in the merriment.

going back to what Ozpin was announcing...

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. By acquiring the rook pieces, you are now known as team JNPR (juniper), Led by... Jaune Arc."

"...well then. this it a bit unexpected..." Jaune said.

" _I agree_." Yuzaku added.

" _Yuzaku be nice. the boy just got titled the leader of his team_." Yugi countered.

" _sweet, this is gonna be awesome_!" Yuma cheered.

" _I highly doubt it_."

"Congratulation's Jaune." Pyrrha said, Ren nodding in agreement.

"And finally, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiaolong. you have acquired the knight pieces, So you shall now be known as Team RWBY (ruby), led by... Ruby Rose."

"what." Jaune started in a deadpan.

" _the-_ " Yugi added.

" _ever-living-_ " Yuma too.

" _FUCK!_ " Yuzasku finished.

* * *

 **Don't worry, Yusaku's just pissed that Jaune and the two Fifteen Year olds became leaders. i'll tell you next chapter.**

 **this was a nightmare to finish due to my constant writers block. so here, Have some decks to close out.**

* * *

Rose's Deck: Card tricks

Main deck:

3 Trickstar Candina

2 Trickstar Lycorissica

2 Trickstar Lilybell

2 Trickstar Nightshade

2 Trickstar Carobein

2 Trickstar Narkissus

2 trickstar mandrake

3 Flower Cardian Willow

2 Flower Cardian Pine

2 Flower Cardian Poeny with butterfly

2 Flower Cardian Maple with Deer

2 Flower Cardian clover with boar

3 Flower cardian cherry blossom with curtain

3 Flower cardian Zebra grass

2 Flower cardian Paulownia

2 Flower Cradian willow with calligrapher

2 Flower Cardian Zebra grass with moon

2 Flower Cardian Pine with crane

(spells and traps)

3 Recardination

3 super koi koi

3 trickstar reincarnation

1 trickstar light stage

2 trickstar magicorolla

1 trickstar bouquet

3 flower stacking

2 Jar of Avarice

1 Monster reborn

1 Dark room of nightmare

(Extra deck)

1 Trickstar Holly angel

1 Trickstar Delfiendium

1 Trickstar Foxywitch

1 Trickstar Bella Madonna

1 Trickstar Bloom

1 Trickstar Crimson heart

1 Trickstar Black Catbat

1 Flower Cardian Boardefly

1 Flower Cardian Lightshower

1 Flower Cardian Lightflare

1 Flower Cardian Moonflowerviewing

* * *

Witch's Deck (Kamui + Dahlia): Killer Karneval (Abyss actors + Performapals)

Main deck

2 Abyss Actor: Evil Heel

3 Abyss Actor: Extras

2 Abyss Actor: Funky Comedian

2 Abyss Actor: Leading Lady

2 Abyss Actor: Sassy Rookie

1 Abyss Actor: Wildhope

1 Abyss Actor: superstar

1 Performapal pendulum sorcerer

1 Performapal Monkeyboard

1 Performapal lizardraw

1 Performapal secondonkey

1 performapal Odd-eyes unicorn

3 Ghost Ogre and snow Rabbit

3 Ash blossom and cherry springs

3 ghost reaper and winter cherries

1 Performapal partnaga

1 Performapal silver claw

1 Performapal mufflerlion

1 Performapal hammer mammoth

1 Performapal whip snake

1 Performapal cheermole

2 Timegazer magician

2 Stargazer Magician

3 Performapal Helprincess

(spells and traps)

2 pendulum call

3 performapal call

1 hippo carvival

1 smile world

1 smile universe

2 pot of duality

1 Abyss script: Rise of the Abyss king

1 Abyss Script: opening ceremony

1 Abyss Script: Fire dragon's lair

1 Abyss Script: Fantasy Magic

1 Abyss Script: Romantic Teller

1 Abyss Script: Abysstainment

1 Abyss Actor Backstage

1 Performapal Pinch helper

1 Dark hole

1 white hole

(Extra deck)

... I can't think of any yet, let me know in the reviews what'd make some good extra deck monsters for this deck.

* * *

 **And that's all folks. like and Review, and for the love of god, please let there be someone out there who's willing to either collab or be my beta for this fic.**

 **TBC.**


	3. side note

Just a side note before the next chapter. and before you try, this is on ALL of my active fics (this doesn't include the discontinued and Hiatus ones)

I have a few things to say to the certain percentage of readers on here.

First thing's first: stop with the HATE. I'm willing to accept criticism as long as it's constructive. If you lot are sending hate reviews, then go somewhere else. I've had this exact conversation in "The Black Beasts" where some guy was being an ass about how Ragna was a bad character and thus making that fic terrible.

To that I say… kindly fuck off. If you don't like, then don't read it. Go to another fic or something. And if you are going to leave hate reviews, at least have an actual Fanfiction account to talk shit. By all means, I need something to distract me on break. In another fic of mine, "The New Danger Lord", I got two reviews from two more assholes who doesn't have the balls to make a fanfiction account. And since they were on _"guest"_ accounts, I couldn't talk to them, so those reviews are stuck on there.

Second thing: please be patient. I'm juggling like eight fics right now, and I have 2-3 new ones in que to be created. Add that in with college and work, and I'm essentially booked. All I ask for is a little patience.

Third thing: help me. As stated before, I have loads of fics, and there are some who deserves more content since they actively tried/tries to help me. (Shout out to the following: Mystech Master, Hybrid of Fate, Merendinoemiliano, DragonWalkerDEW, pokemansuperallstar, BlackLight181, Reaver17, and axeloftheflame. You all rock!) I just have some simple requests: A) help be my beta reader for a certain Fic, B) become an editor for one of my fics, or C) request to collaborate with me on some.

Those who accept, if they'll allow/want it, will have either them or their OC make an appearance or cameo in the fic they helped in as thanks should they want to help me. PM me or leave a Review if you want to request to help me out.

And lastly: yes I KNOW that there are some Gramatical errors. Don't worry, when I get to a good amount of progress on the fics, I'll go back in and fix them when I have the time to. Really appreciate it if someone could help out too. Lessons the load on all of us.

Thank you for reading this, I hope you'll help out, and have fun reading the rest of the story.

P.s. If you want to make fanart or see my art for these fics, then my account here will have my other accounts listed there so you can see them there.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 3

**Dueling Knight side step!**

 **last chapter, I mentioned that I'd be redoing June's three decks. well, I planned on doing for this one. this is a little thing to keep you interested until the next chapter comes along. However, to make sure I don't get blocks again, I'm only revamping one.**

 **I have a slight request to see if the Decks i'm inputting here actually works. I've never tried them out yet, and I wonder who well they do in the meta game. Pm or review the results to me if you try them out. also, be sure to fave and review on the story as well.**

 **please note that two of these decks are completely OC made, and they can be found at my Yugioh fic Yugioh RoseZ.**

 **without further delay, here's jaune's main deck (updated.)**

* * *

Deck 1: Yu-trio (Yugi+Yuma+Yusaku)

( _Monsters_ All X1)

 _Dark Magician_

 _Dark Magician Girl_

 _Kuriboh_

 _Jack's Knight_

 _Queen's Knight_

 _King's Knight_

 _Silent Magician Lv. 4_

 _Silent Magician Lv. 8_

 _Marshmallon_

 _Silent Magician_

 _Gagaga Magician_

 _Gagaga Girl_

 _Gagaga Clerk_

 _Gagaga Child_

 _Gagaga Sister_

 _Goblinbergh_

 _Stinging Swordsman_

 _Kurivolt_

 _Gogogo Golem_

 _Tasuke Knight_

 _Bitron_

 _Draconnet_

 _Texchanger_

 _Widget Kid_

 _Backup Secretary_

 _Backup Operator_

 _Clock Wyvern_

 _Latency_

 _Balancer Lord_

 _Protron_

(spells/traps All X1)

Swords of Revealing Light

Monster Reborn

Scapegoat

Mystical Space Typhoon

Pot of Greed

Double or Nothing

Monster Recovery

Gagagadraw

Gagagarush

Xyz Revival

Cynet Universe

Cybersal Cyclone

Cynet Fusion

Effect Cowl

One-time Passcode

Mirror Force

Magic Cylinder

Dark Renewal

Black Illusion

Necromancy

Puzzle Reborn

Numbers Overlay Boost

Impenetrable Attack

Xyz Reborn

Xyz Revenge Shuffle

Cyberse Beacon

Cynet Refresh

Recoded Alive

Three strikes Barrier

Link Restart

( _Extra Deck_ )

 _Decode Talker_

 _Firewall Dragon_

 _Cyberse Clock Dragon_

 _Encode Talker_

 _Transcode Talker_

 _Linkuriboh_

 _Link Spartoi_

 _N39: Utopia_

 _NF0: Utopic Future_

 _Baby Tiragon_

 _Heroic Champion: Excalibur_

 _Honeybot_

 _Cyberse witch_

 _Recovery Sorcerer_

* * *

 **next chapter will be where the good stuff happens.**

 **TBC**


End file.
